Hayley Marshall-Kenner
Hayley is a werewolf who is described as "gorgeous and wildly sexy, but tough as nails and also very protective." A friend of Tyler's, Hayley is responsible for helping him break his sire bond to Klaus. He kept his real identity a secret from her. She later showed up in Mystic Falls looking for him and began to help Tyler break the sire bonds of some of Klaus's other hybrids, but it is later revealed that she had been working with Shane in an attempt to sacrifice twelve unsired hybrids to raise Silas; she was only interested in this because Shane promised her she would be reunited with her deceased parents. After this revelation, she fled town and began working with Katherine. However, Katherine sent Will to kill Hayley when she had stopped finding her useful. Klaus saved her and they became allies, sleeping together on a drunken whim. He was interested to learn that she had a birthmark which also belonged to a particular bloodline of werewolves he had met before. In The Originals, it is revealed that Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' child from their one night stand. Early life Hayley was adopted by another family so she doesn't know who she got the werewolf gene from. She triggered the gene when she was drunk on a boat trip and accidentally killed someone. She transformed for the first time in her adoptive parents' living room; after wreaking havoc on their house they kicked her out. Hayley has been on her own since then, occasionally joining up with wolf packs but never staying anywhere long. She has a mark on her back which looks like a crescent moon which she had assumed was just a birthmark and thought nothing more of it. However, when Klaus sees it, he reveals that he has only seen it on a handful of others born from a specific bloodline of a werewolf, who belong to a clan which once thrived throughout what is now called Louisiana. This could be a reference to the Original Pack from the novels. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five TBA The Originals (TV Series) Season One TBA Personality Hayley is described as tough as nails and also very protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls: she scoffs at high school pretenses, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Hayley is impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants, even at the expense of others' lives. Still, she does seem to value the ties of friendship, though highly selectively, and her desire to find her biological family suggests an inner vulnerability that she often covers up with provocative remarks and behavior. Physical Appearance Hayley is a beautiful female werewolf with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. She is tall with an athletic figure. She is described as "wildly sexy" and "gorgeous". Her style is natural and relaxed, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft, feminine pieces with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She usually wears her hair loose, sometimes with a headband. She has not yet been seen in her wolf form. Relationships Tyler Lockwood Tyler and Hayley apparently met in the Appalachian Mountains while Tyler was trying to break his sire bond to Klaus. As another werewolf, Hayley earned Tyler's trust and helped him turn over and over again, until he finally broke the bond. He had told her that he lived in a trailer park in Florida, though she eventually found out where he lived and that he was wealthy. Once she showed up at Tyler's house, Klaus immediately suspected Tyler's secrecy about Hayley was born of cheating on Caroline with her; they let Klaus think he was right in order to distract him from the fact that they were systematically unsiring his hybrids from him. Although she ultimately betrayed Tyler, she seems to have genuinely cared for him, as she refused to allow Tyler to be used in the sacrifice. Their friendship effectively ended when Hayley revealed to him her part in the massacre of his pack. Niklaus Mikaelson Hayley was immediately and openly antagonistic towards Klaus, to which he often responded in kind though with amusement. Though he will casually threaten her during an argument, Klaus has yet to make good on any of his threats against her, which Hayley relishes pointing out. He eventually tries to make a deal with her - her protection from Katherine in exchange for information about Katherine's whereabouts and activities but Hayley remains coy as ever. During his interrogation of her, they have sex and Klaus alludes to knowing something about Hayley's family after noticing a peculiar mark on her back. They appear to have become allies, Klaus in pursuit of Katherine and Hayley in pursuit of knowledge about her family. Later on, she is proven to be pregnant with his child. Atticus Shane Shane had information about Hayley's biological parents, so he made her a deal: she had to get him 12 unsired hybrids in exchange for the information. She describes him as hot and smart, though mostly in an attempt to deflect Tyler's questions about whether she knows Shane. Caroline Forbes Caroline strongly disliked Hayley at first for being friends with Tyler and staying at his house, even referring to her as a "werewolf slut". After their rough start, they became acquainted with each other and even colluded to make Klaus believe that Tyler and Caroline had broken up because of Hayley. Despite working together, there remained a tension between them. Caroline and Hayley soon became enemies when Hayley broke Caroline's neck in order to prevent her interference in Shane's plan to have Klaus massacre his hybrids. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength -' Werewolves are much stronger than any Human. They are not as strong as a Vampire whilst in Human form but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than Vampires. Rose, a 560 year old Vampire was knocked down and overpowered by the fully transformed Werewolf, Jules. Another case was when Damon Salvatore, a 172 year old Vampire could barely hold off the transforming Werewolf Tyler Lockwood. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves are much faster than any Human and some Vampires. Werewolves can use this ability in Human and Wolf form. *'Anger' - When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increases all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. *'Heightened Senses' - Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super Agility' - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Lie Detection'- Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Accelerated Healing' - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. *'Durability' - Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a Werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Vampires but not to an Original Family. *'Full Moon' - Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Shapeshifting' - Werewolves turn into wolves under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - If the head of a werewolf is dismembered, it results in death. *'Heart Extraction' - If the heart of a werewolf is removed, it will cause instant death. *'Wolfsbane' - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Gilbert Device' - Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Broken Neck' - By breaking a werewolves neck, it results in instant death. *'Magic' - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. Appearances Season 4 *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''Bring It On'' *''The Originals'' Season 5 TBA The Originals *''Rising'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' }} Name * Hayley is a given name that comes from a surname that was originally derived from the name of an English town meaning "hay clearing". It has been suggested that the name may also derive separately from the Old Norse word haela meaning "hero". Popularized by the actress Hayley Mills. Quotes Trivia *Phoebe Tonkin has held various roles of supernatural beings in recent times: as a Mermaid (Cleo Sertori in H2O: Just Add Water) on Nick, Witch (Faye Chamberlain in The Secret Circle) on The CW, and now a Werewolf (Hayley in The Vampire Diaries and The Originals). *Back in 2006, Phoebe Tonkin and Claire Holt, who plays Rebekah, were in a series called H20 which was a program on Nick and are best friends in real life. *Hayley is the first character who refers to Niklaus as an Old One, a reference to the books. *So far, Hayley has met most of the main characters except Jenna, Vicki, Alaric, Bonnie and Matt. **She doesn't meet Jenna, Vicki, Anna, or Alaric because when she came they were already dead. *Hayley was Tyler's date to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. *Hayley helped Tyler as well as Chris, Kimberley and probably plenty of other hybrids to break the sire bond to Klaus. *In the books, Shay is the only female werewolf and female Original Werewolf in all novels. Possibly, Hayley's character was based off Shay. *Hayley made a deal with Shane. This is the reason 12 unsired hybrids were killed by Klaus in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *Hayley's deal was for information about her parents. Shane told her they are dead, but there is a possibility that she might still meet them - implying that they might come back from the dead. Silas could only bring supernatural creatures from death, so it is possible both her parents were Werewolves as well. On the other hand, it is not clear if Shane new this, as he also told Pastor Young they would come back from dead. *She appeared in the backdoor-pilot (4x20) for the spin off series The Originals and will be a regular cast member. *Hayley was mentioned in Stand By Me by Galen Vaughn as being the one Katherine got her information from about the cure. He also reveals that she's in New Orleans, where TVD spin-off The Originals (which Phoebe Tonkin has been cast for) will be taking place. This partially answers why Hayley will appear in 4x20, the backdoor pilot for the spin-off which will be taking place in New Orleans. *The Vampire Diaries is the second show where Tonkin plays a supernatural creature bound by the full moon. In H2O: Just Add Water she played a mermaid and now in The Vampire Diaries she plays a werewolf. The Originals will be her third show under those kinds of circumstances. *After she slept with Klaus in Bring It On, it was revealed in The Originals, she is pregnant with his child. **She is the first pregnant character in the TVD & TO series. Gallery TVD tonkin 640.jpg Hayley4x03.PNG TVD4x05-2.jpg TVD4x05-1.jpg Tumblr mchehxJPTk1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mchdrx3VbF1qb7hjso3 500.gif Tumblr mchdz91eoz1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mci0fhydeH1qf70kco1 400.gif Tvd403hayley.jpg Hayley403(2).jpg Tumblr mchk6v1DBN1qhstq6o4 500.gif Tumblr mchhh3qyfI1qaa163o1 250.gif Tumblr mchhgcJha71reow7po2 250.gif Tumblr mchhgcJha71reow7po1 250.gif Killer4x03Hayley(5).PNG Killer4x03Hayley(4).PNG Killer4x03Hayley(3).PNG Killer4x05Hayley(2).PNG Hayley&Tyler4x05.PNG Killer4x05Hayley.PNG Dangerous.gif DontDoTeenDrama.gif Don't mess with me.gif I'll Let You Two Talk.gif Hayley4x05(4).gif Hayley4x05(3).gif Hayley4x05(2).gif Hayley4x05.gif Hayley4x06(12).PNG Hayley4x06(11).PNG Hayley4x06(10).PNG Hayley4x06(9).PNG Hayley4x06(8).PNG Hayley4x06(7).PNG Hayley4x06(6).PNG Hayley4x06(5).PNG Hayley4x06(4).PNG Hayley4x06(3).PNG Hayley4x06(1).PNG Hayley4x06.PNG Tumblr mdlzoxFFMe1qfxohdo1 500.gif Tumblr mdlzoxFFMe1qfxohdo2 500.gif Tumblr mdm0jcYbQV1r5bhv2o1 500.jpg Tumblr mea7xloq6p1qeysf2o2 500.gif Tumblr mea7xloq6p1qeysf2o1 500.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o6 250.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o5 250.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o4 250.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o3 250.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o2 250.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o1 250.gif Tumblr mea7w8iL4a1qen0vlo1 500.png Tumblr mdubsuzSnJ1ql6ewao1 250.gif Tumblr mdtw17PsKU1rfz7upo2 250.gif Tumblr mdtw17PsKU1rfz7upo1 250.gif Tumblr meagaqrdxJ1qhstq6o1 500.gif Tumblr meagaqrdxJ1qhstq6o2 500.gif Tumblr meagaqrdxJ1qhstq6o3 500.gif Tumblr meax1z0c0R1rdxxaho6 250.gif Tumblr meax1z0c0R1rdxxaho5 250.gif Tumblr meax1z0c0R1rdxxaho4 250.gif tumblr_meba9xy95g1qip7vjo1_250.gif tumblr_meba9xy95g1qip7vjo2_250.gif Hayley and Faye smirk.PNG Hayley4x07.PNG Tumblr meexfrMPJ51r9ellko1 1280.png Tumblr meexfrMPJ51r9ellko2 1280.png Tumblr meexqbenAF1r9ellko1 400.png Tumblr meexqbenAF1r9ellko2 400.png Tumblr meexqbenAF1r9ellko3 400.png Tumblr meexqbenAF1r9ellko4 400.png Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo3 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo4 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo5 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo6 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo7 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo9 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo4 1280.png Tumblr mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo6 1280.png Tumblr mdxudtuCgi1rj0e11o1 500.png 408-0008.jpg 408-0026.jpg 408-0025.jpg 408-0053.jpg tumblr_mf2vnaQhZz1qd7fc3o6_r1_250.gif Snap.jpg 409 - 126.jpg 409 - 143.jpg 409 - 172.jpg HaleyBIO.jpg Hayley-will 0.jpg Klaus and hayley.png hayley4x16.jpg The-vampire-diaries-bring-it-on-clip-klaus-and-hayley 450x254.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-21h20m09s18.png hayleys-ocomeallyefaithful.jpg hayleybringiton.png hayleypromo.jpg The Originals 7.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h36m50s167.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h37m06s48.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h37m18s195.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h37m22s227.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h37m30s26.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h37m34s99.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h37m38s137.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h37m44s202.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h37m50s0.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h38m02s123.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h38m13s225.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h38m22s69.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h38m42s4.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h38m53s113.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h39m38s53.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h40m05s73.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h39m56s237.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h40m29s54.png Hayley1.jpg Hayley12.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h42m39s79.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-16h42m54s231.png V_wr8s_3Ubc.jpg Tumblr moahkvlJjJ1qeoywuo1 500.jpg Tumblr moahkvlJjJ1qeoywuo2 500.jpg Tumblr moahkvlJjJ1qeoywuo3 500.jpg Pheobe.jpg Hayley102.jpg Hayley-Promo-TO.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-31-12h38m23s225.png See also fr:Hayley de:Hayley Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Featured Articles